You're My Heaven
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Dari sekian banyak orang yang beruntung di dunia ini, pasti aku yang paling beruntung di antara mereka. Tapi diantara takdir menyeramkan yang dimiliki orang-orang di sana, mungkinkah takdirku yang paling menyeramkan?/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


**It would be better if you listened Heaven by Ailee. Happy reading!**

* * *

Disclaimer **©Masashi Kishimoto**/SasukeXSakura/Teen story/

OOC-ness, typos, **death chara, semi-horror**, little romance.

* * *

**You're My Heaven**

* * *

Kelap kelip bintang dan seonggok bulan menghiasi gelapnya sang malam. Membuat dinginnya malam tergantikan oleh kehangatan sinar kerlipnya. Namun, tidak untuk malam ini. Dingin. Hampa. Tak ada sinar di atas sana. Hembusan angin malam seakan menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang belakang. Tak ada yang memberi kehangatan di malam ini.

Ya, tidak ada.

Aku berdiri di depan jendela. Kuhiraukan detakan jam dinding yang memenuhi kamarku. Aku terdiam. Entah apa yang kupandang di luar sana. Jantungku berpacu tak karuan. Ya, ku akui diriku memucat. Aku merasakannya. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tanganku yang masih setia menggenggam sebuah bingkai kecil berisikan sebuah foto. Foto yang sangat berharga untukku dan _dirinya._ Ya..

_Dirinya_ yang sedang kutunggu kehadirannya saat ini.

Tiga jam sudah terlewati. Aku masih setia di sini. Terdiam. Sesekali memandang foto bersejarah di genggamanku ini. Aku menunggu. Menunggu sebuah ketukan pintu di luar rumahku. Aku berusaha terbangun, mengacuhkan rasa kantuk yang sudah mendera kedua mataku ini.

_Dia _sudah janji padaku. _Dia _akan datang, memelukku, dan memberikan kecupan hangat untukku.

Kalian tahu apa yang membuatku bersikeras menunggunya? Dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadaku siang tadi. Menjanjikan sebuah kejutan di malam ini.

Yang aku tahu... selama ini, dia tak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Sampai tiga ketukan pintu terdengar di telingaku. Aku tersenyum, meninggalkan jendela kamar yang setia menemaniku sedari tadi. Foto itu masih ku genggam erat. Aku berjalan cepat menuruni anak-anak tangga. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Aku begitu merindukannya. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan langsung memeluk dan mengecupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku menerjang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ku elus punggung tegapnya, ku benamkan wajahku ke dalam lekukan lehernya. Ku pejamkan mataku. Aku menyukai harumnya. Harum tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku merindukannya. Aku merinding saat merasakan dua lengan besar ikut memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Sakura."

Aku bersemu merah. Aku menyukai suara _sexy_nya saat menyebut namaku.

"Ya? Sasuke-_kun_, tubuhmu dingin sekali." Kugerakkan sebelah tanganku untuk menyentuh rahangnya yang tegas. "Astaga, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum hangat, dan memelukku sekali lagi. Malam ini, bukan sinar bintang atau bulan yang memberiku kehangatan. Namun seseorang yang sedang memelukku ini. Aku... sangat mencintainya.

Dia... dia adalah separuh jiwaku.

_Where you are, I will be there too..._

_Where you go, I will go there too..._

_I smile for you every day, I pray for you..._

Kedua kakiku berlari-lari di sepanjang area berpasir ini. Kujinjing sendal usangku dengan bangganya. Aku berlari, membuat jejak kaki kecil di tanah bertekstur halus tersebut. Kubiarkan helaian merah muda ini berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Aku tidak peduli akan semuanya yang memandang diri ini seraya meringis geli.

Aku berbalik. Menatap heran lelaki tampan yang masih betah di peraduannya. Tubuh kecil ini kembali berlari, menghampiri seseorang yang ada di sudut sana. Seseorang yang sekarang tengah merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di lautan putih di depan sinar _sunset _yang bersinar agak me-merah. Aku terdiam di belakang kepalanya yang terbaring, hampir sejajar dengan kedua mata kakiku. Terlihat bodoh memang. Namun apa daya kedua mata ini saat melihat malaikat bersayap putih nan tampan menghiasi penglihatanku.

Dahiku mengernyit heran saat melihat ada perbedaan yang muncul dalam dirinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau lebih pucat dari biasanya."

Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah beringsut duduk di belakang kepala berambut kebiruan itu sambil menunduk, memandangnya dari atas.

_Kami-sama._

Benarkah lelaki yang ada di depan mataku ini adalah manusia?

Benarkah lelaki yang ada di depan mataku ini adalah kekasihku?

Andai saja kedua kelopak itu tidak tertutup, aku yakin _emerald_ ini akan bersirobok langsung dengan _onyx_ itu. _Onyx_ yang hitam legam. _Onyx_ yang mampu membuat tubuh ini tidak berkutik dibuatnya. _Onyx_ yang tajam bak mata elang yang sedang mencari mangsanya. Entah apa yang membuatku menggerakkan punggung tanganku untuk mengelus rahangnya yang tegas. Sesekali kusingkirkan helaian rambut birunya yang menutupi dahinya.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang beruntung di dunia ini, pasti aku yang paling beruntung di antara mereka. Karena bisa menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pemimpinku dan anak-anakku nanti.

Begitu _'kan_? Sasuke-_kun_?

Simfoni masa depan tersebut lantas menghilang dalam sekejap dari khayalanku. Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Menoleh, menyadari bahwa sang matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dibalik lukisan hamparan laut di sana. Aku akan beranjak dari sini. Mengemasi barang-barang kami dan bersiap pulang.

_Sret_

_With thoughts of you, I fall asleep – I open my eyes as I call for you..._

_You protect me by my side and you embrace me..._

_You are my heaven..._

_...Kami-sama,_

Kalau boleh, aku ingin meminta satu permintaan padamu. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?

Kumohon, jadikanlah dia jodohku. Abadikan cinta kami sampai maut– ah, sampai aku dan dia direinkarnasikan kembali menjadi manusia yang baru.

Kumohon...

...aku sangat mencintainya.

Sungguh, _Kami-sama._

"Sakura..."

Buatlah bibir itu untuk hanya menyebut namaku, bukan nama wanita lain.

"...kau kenapa?"

Kata-kata itu hanya untukku. Kau tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain aku.

_Set_

Pucuk hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Tangannya menahan leherku dari belakang. Deru angin pantai yang menerbangkan pasir-pasir itu menjadi simfoni yang indah dalam keheningan kami. Aku...

...terhipnotis.

Dirinya bukan seorang _magician._ Dirinya juga bukan seorang _mesmerist_. Tapi aku selalu terhipnotis ketika mata hitam itu menusuk begitu dalam ke mataku.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik saat dengan pelan tangannya mendorong leher jenjangku ke arahnya.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik saat jarak di antara kami kurang dari sejengkalnya tangan bayi yang baru lahir.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencengkram apa yang bisa kuraih. Memeluk apa yang bisa kupeluk. Menikmati gelora cinta yang menguar dari hati kami.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tubuhmu dingin."

Dia mengacuhkan kata-kataku –lagi.

Aku merasakan dingin kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Aku semakin memeluk raganya lebih erat. Menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan yang kupunya agar dia tetap hangat.

Kami saling merebahkan diri di pasir pantai. Kepalaku tepat di samping kepalanya. Mataku bertemu dengan bibirnya dan matanya bertemu dengan bibirku. Di temani _sunset _yang mulai tenggelam perlahan-lahan, kami terdiam. Dan keheningan ini cukup membuatku sedikit... mengantuk?

"...Sakura,"

Aku menggeram pelan. Entah mengapa rasa kantuk menyergap kedua mataku saat ini, padahal hari masih setengah senja. Ingin sekali aku membalas panggilannya, namun kedua kelopak ini seperti dipaksa untuk menutup rapat bola mata hijauku.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar desahan pelan dari sisi kiriku.

Desahan putus asa dan... ketegaran.

"Setelah besok, jangan pernah kau menangis lagi."

Dan setelah itu hanya hembusan angin laut yang mengisi pendengaranku sebelum aku jatuh terlelap.

_I breathe in your arms, we kiss in your arms..._

_When I hear your voice, it feels like I'm dreaming..._

_I can't tell from your eyes, I can tell about your love..._

_You are my heaven..._

_Kami-sama._

Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?

Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku dan Sasuke_-kun_. Bersama mengarungi kehidupan. Melahirkan para Uchiha kecil yang akan menjadi generasi penerus keturunan Uchiha dan Haruno.

Kumohon kabulkanlah doaku ini _Kami-sama._

_You're my only one way..._

_Only for you – I am thankful that I am next to you_

_You're the only one babe..._

_You taught me love in this harsh world – I am happy with you alone_

Takdir itu memang menyeramkan. Tapi diantara takdir menyeramkan yang dimiliki orang-orang di sana, mungkinkah takdirku yang paling menyeramkan?

Aku tak tahu apa itu definisi takdir. Aku hanya tahu jika semua manusia pasti mempunyai takdirnya masing-masing.

Hari ini gerimis. Air yang berasal dari proses _presipitasi _itu membasahi jalanan setapak yang kulewati. Membasahi punggung payungku dengan lembut. Tak ada suara gemericik yang mengganggu. Teduh dan... sejuk.

Ibuku pernah bilang kalau gerimis itu mendatangkan berkah. Tapi aku disuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Namun aku masih ragu...

...dulu.

Sekarang, aku sudah tidak ragu lagi. Itu hanya semacam mitos belaka.

Buktinya?

Rintik air yang jatuh menitik di telapak tanganku, seakan tengah mengejek takdir yang kumiliki.

Atau aku salah?

Atau gerimis yang turun dengan tiba-tiba itu memang tengah menggantikanku untuk menangis?

_Set_

Aku berhenti berjalan. Sekelebat memori yang terjadi tiga jam yang lalu kembali mengiang-ngiang di ingatanku.

'_Sakura-chan maaf. Aku telat memberi tahumu.'_

'_Ada apa Itachi-nii? Oh iya, kemarin aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke-kun karena sudah menemaniku seharian. Eung, Sasuke-kun ada di rumah kan?'_

'_A-Apa maksudmu? Kemarin?'_

'_Iya. Aku juga ingin bilang terima kasih karena sudah-_

'_Sakura-chan, Sasuke sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu saat perjalanan menuju rumahmu,'_

'_...hah?'_

' _Bagaimana mungkin kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin?'_

.

.

.

.

_Pluk_

Kalau boleh...

Aku ingin memeluknya sekali lagi.

Mungkin ini egois.

Aku tahu ini egois.

"S-S-Sasuke-_kun..._"

Kalau boleh...

Aku ingin bertemu lagi.

"S-S-Sasuke-_kun_..."

Kalau bisa...

Aku ingin menangis. Sekarang juga aku ingin menangis.

Aku ingin menangis di depannya. Merajuk di depannya agar tetap bersamaku.

"S-S-Sasuke-_kun..."_

Sasuke-_kun_...

Kau bilang, setelah hari ini aku tidak boleh menangis lagi kan?

Tapi aku bingung...

Aku ini sedang menangis atau tidak?

Aku... sulit membedakan... rintik hujan dan air mataku...

...keduanya sama-sama membasahi kedua pipiku.

.

.

.

Kau tahu?

"Hiks, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku bahagia...

_Tes tes tes..._

Kau memelukku dengan jiwamu yang sebenarnya...

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Terima kasih banyak.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku.

_Heaven – my only person, yes the person who will protect me_

_Any sadness, any pain – if only I'm with you_

_Forever, together – never gonna be alone_

_Because the reason I live is you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My Heaven_

_._

_._

_._

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

_A/N: Hai semua para penggemar SasuSaku~. Saya kembali lagi setelah lama tidak nongol di situs ini. Taulah, hiatus hahaha /dibekep/. Oke saya tahu fic diatas gak memuaskan banget! Setelah lama gak ngetik gara-gara laptop rusak /nyolong curhat/ saya nyoba ngetik lagi. Demi apa ya, itu susah banget. Susah cari diksi yang bener (walaupun selama ini diksi saya gak pernah bener) susah cari kalimat yang nyambung dan lain-lain! Hueeee T_T apalagi nyari ide cerita yang gak pasaran. Ide ini pasaran banget, saya tahu itu.._

_Dan.._

_Saya turut berduka cita atas pulangnya Arnanda-san dan Raffa-san ke sisi Tuhan YME. Kalau kalian mau tau, saya pundung banget denger berita ini. Mereka berdua author favorit saya T_T bahkan saking pundungnya saya sampe gak mau buka ffn dari kemarin :"""_

_Oke cukup curhatnya ._._

_**Oh iya, kalian mau saya lanjutin Loved dulu atau MNISK dulu? Jawabnya di polling ya di profil saya. Ayo cepat buka profil saya :*****_

_Last word..._

_Mind to Ripyu? :*_


End file.
